Green Buster Rises
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: After many failures, Enter is told that if he doesn't destroy the Go-Busters in 24 hours, then he will be destroyed. First Super Sentai Story


Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I yet owned Super Sentai.

Warning: This is my first true Super Sentai Story.

It was just another day with the Go-Busters are off fighting another Vaglass Megazord. Enter watches from the ground, planning his next attack, since he was ordered to speed up his mission.

"The data from Yellow Busters Morphin Brace is finished." Said Enter, as he looked around, "The master will be happy!"

Enter typed a few keys on his computer and vanished into Hyperspace.

"I am tired of waiting." Said Messiah. "I want the Go-Busters destroyed by the end of tomorrow, or I'll replace you."

"I have a perfect plan, one that they will not be able to stop." Said Enter, as he reenters the real world.

The Go-Busters return to their base after destroying the latest Megazord.

"They're really stepping it up." Said Hiromu.

"We're not haven't time to repair any damage done to the Buster Machines." Said Ryuji.

"I think the Buddyloid's are getting over worked." Said Yoko, looking at them lying on the floor.

"It can't be helped." Said Kuroki.

In the city, Enter walks around and comes across a guy sleeping on a bench.

"That one will do." Said Enter, as he sticks his connector on the guy, "I've never tried this with a human before."

Enter hits a button on his computer, he guy wakes up and screams as his body starts to twist and turn. Back at Go-Buster headquarters, they receive word of the attack.

"Sir, I'm picking up a weird reading, and a Megazord transport with it." Said Nakamura, "I can't get a power reading on it."

"It must be to weak." Said Hiromu.

"It would be nice." Said Yoko.

"Let's go." Said Ryuji.

"It's Morphin' Time!" said the Morpher Brace, as they transformed, "Let's Morphin'!"

The Go-Busters pop out a nearby sign and get their first look at the new Metaloids, still trying to form.

"Is that a person?" asked Yoko.

"I think so." Said Ryuji.

"Take him," Said Enter, "That reject didn't fully transform and is useless to me."

"Ryuji, take it back to base, see if they can save him." Said Hiromu.

"Right." Said Ryuji.

Ryuji takes the guy back to the base, as Nakamura, calls them about the Megazord count down ending.

"Buddy Machines launched." Said Kuroki.

"Buster Beet is online." Said Jin, as he and Beet J Stag show up.

A portal opens between the Go-Busters and Enter, and a guy raise up out of it.

"It's a person." Said Yoko.

"What?" questioned Jin, as he and J joined the others on the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Hiromu.

"I will be your destroyer." Said the Guy, as he reveled a Morpher Brace.

"How did you get that?" asked Yoko.

"From you," Said the Guy, "When Enter captured you a few months ago."

"It's Morphin' Time!" said his Morpher Brace as he transformed into a Green Suit, that looked like the same design of Yellow Buster, without the skirt, "Let's Morphin'!"

"From the depths of Hyper Space, I rise as Go-Buster Green!" said Green Buster, "The ultimate destroyer of the Go-Busters."

Green Buster transports himself a staff and charges at the Go-Busters. They were easily beaten due to being worn down from the past fights.

"I see, you have no energy left." Said Green Buster, "Go, get out of here."

"Uh?" questioned the Go-Busters and Enter.

"I said destroy them!" exclaimed Enter.

"I will, once they can put up a good fight." Said Green Buster, "Go-Buster, meet me at this spot in 24 hours. If you don't show I get all the Enetron in the city. Enter also won't create any Metaloids until after our fight."

"But Messiah ordered that the Go-Busters to be destroy by tomorrow." Said Enter.

"They will be, but the way they are now, I won't enjoy it." Said Green Buster, as he walked away.

Enter types on his computer and disappears angrily. The Go Busters return to base.

"Any idea of who this Green Buster is?" asked Hiromu.

"He seems to come from Hyperspace like Jin." Said Kuroki.

"He seemed different somehow." Said Jin.

"I did not since an Enetron field around him like Jin and Enter.

"Has anyone seen Yoko?" asked Usada.

"She came back with us." Said Hiromu. "I think."

"Her Morphin Brace is off-line." Said Morishita.

In the city, as night falls, the Green Buster, walks around the city, out of his suit.

"A lot has changed in thirteen years." Said the Guy who is the Green Buster.

"I always wonder how those trapped in Hyperspace will feel coming back to the world after so long." Said Yoko, walking up to him.

"It's hard, knowing that everyone you knew back then most likely believes that your dead." Said the guy, "Didn't I tell you to rest before we meet again?"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Yoko, as they walk along the river, "Why not join us?"

"They have my parents." Said the guy, "I have to help Enter, if I ever want to see them again."

"We are working to save those trapped in hyperspace." Said Yoko, "We got a few people trying to figure out how they got you out so that we might be able to save the others."

They come up to a two story red house, with a brown roof.

"My parents and I lived in that house." Said the guy, "And now someone else has moved in as if we never did."

My Mom's house is the same way." Said Yoko, as she heard Jin calling out her name, "Before you go, what's your name?"

"It's Kai!" said Kai, as he ran off, "Please don't show up."

"Wasn't that Green Buster?" asked Jin.

"He's fighting for the same thing as us." Said Yoko.

"Then why is he working for Enter?" asked Jin.

"They have his parent's and he fells forced." Said Yoko.

Jin and Yoko return to the base, and Yoko tells them what she learned. After some rest, the Go-Busters show up for the showdown. Kai and Enter walk up from the other side.

"So, you showed up Go-Bust-Ers." Said Enter, "Are you ready to be destroyed?"

Enter steps to the side, and let's Kai stand by himself against the Go-Busters.

"It's Morphin' Time." Said the Morpher Braces, as the Buster's Morph, "Let's Morphin'!"

"Are you sure you can save all the people trapped in Hyperspace?" asked Kai, transporting a sword.

"No, but we're not going to give up trying." Said Yoko.

"Good, I'm counting on that." Said Kai, as he slides the sword over his Morpher Brace, making it glow orange, "I'm sorry."

Just before throwing the sword at Jin, Kai turns and hits Enter. Enter freezes as his Avatar starts to break apart, from the center.

"What just happened?" asked Hiromu.

"Kai attacked Enter." Said J, "With a virus that destroys Avatars."

"So, what now?" asked Ryuji.

"Kai, why don't you join us?" asked Yoko.

"We can't trust him." Said Jin.

"I can't." said Kai, "Yoko, one thing I didn't get to tell you, is that I have a sister."

"We'll work to save her to." Said Yoko.

"She was with a friend that night thirteen years ago." Said Kai, "I don't believe she got trapped."

Kai powers down and walks off, Yoko runs after him.

"We can help you!" yelled Yoko.

"Don't worry." Said Kai, "If you need me, just call."

Kai leaves as Yoko returns to the group. Later that night, Kai stands on a roof top, as an Avatar appears next to him.

"Papa isn't too happy." said Escape.

"Why not?" said Kai, "Not only did I gain some trust from the Go-Busters, but I destroyed that failure, Enter."

"Papa, wants the Go Busters destroyed, and all of the world's Enetron." said Escape.

"Tell Papa that my plan is working; just send a few expandable Metaliods over the next three weeks." Said Kai, "Before I can destroy the Go Busters, I must earn their trust."

"And what about Yellow Buster?" asked Escape.

"If she won't join us, then I'll have to destroy her too." Said Kai.

A/N: I'm not too sure if I'll continue this, guess I'll have to see what kind of reviews I get on my first Super Sentai story.


End file.
